Bleach Retold
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: For Allison Kuchiki life was normal until she meet Ichigo Kurosaki and her life was changed drastically. She may have been adopted by the Kuchiki clan but she was a force to be reckoned with. She graduated at the top of her class but is it possible for her to be able to find the truth behind her connection with her Zanpkuto? IchigoXAllison
1. Allison Yuki Kuchiki

YAY New Story. Alright this is story is basically replacing the character of Rukia with my character of Allison Yuki Kuchiki. Her personality is very different from Rukia's but you'll see it more as the story goes on and it's going to be following the episodes and movies. And once I finish with the anime I might do it for the manga. This story idea was given to me by my boyfriend animefreak4life95. That all I have to say for this story onto the story.

Bleach Retold

Chapter 1: Allison Yuki Kuchiki

"We stand in awe before that which can't be seen and we respect with every fiber that cannot be explained."

Darkness had fallen over the small town of Karakura a short time ago which meant that Allison had to be on high alert for hollows. Allison Kuchiki stood at the top of a telephone pole and her normal cheerful and joking face then turned serious and said, "Strong spirit energy is nearby."

She then jumped onto another telephone pole and then jumped over to the darkness surrounding the town.

_**And so fell the sword of fate…**_

~`~Alli_Kuchiki~`~

Allison spent the next day looking for the person or hollow with the high spirit energy but that day turned into night and then day time again and she still hadn't found any trace of the energy but she did sense a hollow.

She then flash stepped to where she saw people running and a whole bunch of smoke. Seeing the hollow she grabbed her zanpkuto and said, "Over here hollow!" She then slashed her sword towards and then slashed it to the side to destroy it.

Once she saw that the hollow was gone she turned around and saw a boy with spikey orange hair and a young girl who was a spirit. She then left and went back to her search for the strong spirit energy.

She then put her Zanpkuto back in its holder and saw her hand was shaking. "You think I would be used to this but Renji and I have always worked together and without him it's strange."

Allison shook herself and said "Focus on the present Allison not the past."

Later that night Allison walked into a bedroom with her wavy waist length brown hair tied back into a ponytail. A boy said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Allison put her hand on the hilt on her zanpkuto and the boy moved back on his bed and he said, "Put that thing away. You're not slicing me up."

She looked over at the boy and saw that it was the boy from before and then looked away got off the desk and said to herself, "That's strange I sensed the spirit energy coming very strongly before I stepped into this room. Maybe something blocking me from…."

The next thing she knew was that she was on the ground and the boy with spikey orange hair was saying, "Who are you? And what do you want?" The lights were then turned on and the boy continued to say, "If you're a burglar you're not a very good one. For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself."

Allison pushed herself up and said, "What's the big idea… Wait a minute you can see me? No normal person can see me."

The boy then said, "Considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind you tell me."

Allison then walked over to the boy and grabbed his face and looked it over and then said, "You're the one I saw in town earlier today. I remember."

The boy then said, "Nothing gets past you."

You could see that Allison was a shorter then the boy but not by much. She then said, "You're a strange one for sure. Not many people have the ability to see me or the kind of person that I am."

The boy then slapped her hand away and said, "I'll show you the kind of person I am." He then tried to kick her and she jumped onto his leg and then over him hand and landed gracefully on her feet behind him and he fell onto his face.

He then said, "Who are you?"

Allison face got serious and said, "Are you sure you want to know? Very well then I shall tell you. I'm a soul reaper."

Allison then explained to him what a Soul Reaper was to him.

The sitting on his desk chair and he said, "Alright so your something called a soul reaper and your telling me that that you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society. To deal with demons like we saw on the street today. Which was chasing after that girl's soul. That's all believable. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!"

Allison then got up and said, "Believe it or not but that's the reason why I am here. As soon as it's destroyed you will no longer see me again."

He then walked over to Allison and rubbed her hair and said, "Just get out of here you little brat."

Allison turned very angry and said, "A little brat am I? Bakudo 1 Sai!"

As soon as the boy wasn't able to move Allison said, "I could kill you right know but unfortunately it's against my orders so be grateful. I may appear to be 15 years old to you but the truth is that I have lived 10 of your lifetimes. Your paralyzed right know by something only high level soul reapers can use. It's a form of Kido so it's useless to struggle."

He then said, "You got nerve."

She then grabbed the hilt of her Zanpkuto and said, "Now there's only one thing left for me to do before I continue to explain everything to you."

The boy closed his eyes and she brought down her sword onto a spirit and he opened his eyes and said, "It's that ghost from yesterday."

The spirit then said, "Don't. Please I don't want to go to hell."

Allison knelt down and said, "You don't need to worry because that place that you are bound for isn't hell it's the soul society. You will be peaceful there."

As he disappeared the boy said, "Where'd he go? What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to the soul society which is where he will find peace. It's one of my main responsibilities as a soul reaper. People call it passing on. Now I'll explain to you why I am here."

She then grabbed her drawing pad from inside her Shihakusho and said, "These pictures will help you understand better."

She sat down in front of him and explain and then asked, "Is it clear now?"

"Yeah except why do your drawings such so badly? Are those pigs?"

Allison grabbed her marker and drew on his face and said, "No they are turtles. There are two main jobs for soul reapers. To lead wholes to the soul society by the use of a konso and the second is to get rid of the evil presence within the hollows. That's the reason I'm here tonight I'm looking for a hollow but for some reason my senses are cut off."

"What was that?"

"What? I don't hear anything. But I don't know that there is a hollow prowling nearby."

The boy then said, "Then what are you waiting for? Go out and kill it."

Allison sighed, "I wish I could but I can't seem to sense it anywhere since I came into this room. Usually I have no trouble sensing and locating a hollow that's nearby."

The boy then said, "What are you deaf? There's something howling out there. That sound ha to be a hollow."

"Something's howling? But I don't hear a thing."

Allison then heard the howling and then said, "Now I hear. I have to go destroy that thing."

She then got up and heard a girl's scream and then the guy said, "That's Yuzu. Hey wait."

Allison ran over to the door and opened it. As soon as she opened the door she was blasted with a large amount of spirit energy and thought _How did I not feel this before. It must be that boy he must have been blocking me. _

A little girl with short brown hair then fell near the door and the boy said, "YUZU! What happened?"

The girl then said, "Karin's been."

Allison then ran down the stairs and saw a girl in the grasp of a monster. Allison then grabbed her Zanpkuto and the boy fell down the stairs and landed on his face. "STAY OUT OF THIS! If you get involved you or your family might get killed."

He then said, "Damn it!"

He somehow stood and broke the spell. HE then grabbed a fold up chair and ran over to the hollow and tried to hit it with the chair only to fail. Allison ran over and slashed the Hollow's arm which caused him to drop Karin onto Ichigo.

The hollow then disappeared and Allison said, "Don't worry she'll be alright. The hollow left without taking her soul but it will be back so get out of my way or something bad can happen. It's looking for a certain soul to eat one that has much higher spirit energy. In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for that soul to. Not the girls."

"But why?"

Allison then said, "For some reason most of your spirit energy had been buried deep within you. But when your sisters were in danger in came out. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. The hollows were after you."

"They were after me."

The hollow then came back and Allison said, "It's back I only chased it off for a little bit. You need to get out of here. Protect your family."

"NO! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl was because of me."

Allison then said, "No they were after the turtle. Yes they were after you but please get out of here."

"And now both of my sisters could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault."

The boy then ran out in front of the hollow and said, "Coward! Quit attacking others it's my soul you want come and get it Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!"

The hollow then went for him and Allison knew that there wasn't much time. She ran in front of the boy and tried to attack it but knew it wasn't going to work she then threw herself by her should in front of the hollow with her sword pointed up.

As the boy saw Allison jump in his way and then there was a slash in the hollow's mask and the soul reaper on the ground holding her shoulder that blood was slowly leaking out of. She then fell down as the boy said, "Soul reaper!"

Allison slowly sat up and saw that pile of blood that was growing and said, "You're an idiot you know that? One soul will never fill a hollow." She took her hand away from her wound and saw that her hand was covered in blood and put it back and said, "I'm to wounded to fight. Do you want to save your family?"

He then said, "Of course I do. If there's a way then tell me how."

Allison grabbed her Zanpkuto and said, "It will only be temporary. But you must become a soul reaper. I can't give you a guarantee that you will survive but you must take my Zanpkuto and run it through to the center of your being because if you want to save your family do it soon or we will all die."

The boy then said, "Then give me that blade soul reaper."

"My name is Allison. Allison Kuchiki."

As the hollow started to run forward the two of them and the boy said, "And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

As they thrust the blade into Ichigo she could feel her power going into Ichigo. Allison was changed into the white shitagi her necklaces fell out of under it and she grabbed the one that Renji gave her.

_How did this happen? I only meant to give him half of my power but I somehow managed to give him nearly all of it. Renji we both know what will happen if I am discovered. If you can still sense me I love you so much bro and Byakuya. _

Allison looked up as Ichigo defeated the hollow and fainted and said, "My life just got a lot more complicated."

Next Time: Ichigo learns the truth of why Allison is still there but why won't he accept his destiny and take over her responsibility. Renji discovers the truth and contacts her and promises not to tell. But will her brother be swayed on his view of her?

A/N Alright I hope that you liked this chapter and in case you didn't realize it Allison is replacing Rukia. READ AND REVIEW :D Peace and Love


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
